


Moon River

by 1AOS6



Category: Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961), Paterson (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Force Bond (Star Wars), Short, Songfic, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AOS6/pseuds/1AOS6
Summary: What's your go-to karaoke song as Kylo Ren? Daisy Ridley's is Un-break My Heart. Mine's Moon River. Enjoy!





	Moon River

The island offers plenty of time to think. Sharp winds and driving rain give way to long, sunny afternoons, when the Porgs circle overhead and tend to their nestlings. As the waves crash on the ragged shoreline below, scores of wildflowers break open on the hillside; bringing a smile to Rey’s lips as she, too, turns her face to the sun.

Before long, Rey's peace evaporates; replaced by a burgeoning sense of fear. _Something below_ , she thinks. _It knows_.

When she tells Luke, “I’ve seen your routine. You’re _not_ busy,” it’s as much a commentary on her own frustration as his.

Rey’s days of waiting, of coaxing Luke to train her, pay off when, at last, he brings her to the crest of the shit-spattered rock and draws the Force from her like a buried memory. Never mind his fear, never mind what he sees in her powers. Rey knows she’s in control. Nonetheless, it stings when Luke says he will not train her.

As they begin the slow trudge back down the hillside to Luke’s settlement, Rey spots the moon rising; bright and solitary in the darkening sky.

Later, the visions begin. At night, desperate to sleep, Kylo – Ben – calls to her.

_Moon river, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style some day_

With a gasp, Rey sits upright in her narrow bed. _What is this?_ Rey slows her breathing, just as Luke taught her, and closes her eyes; searching with the Force. _Ben?_ Nothing further comes. He won’t respond to that name – not yet, anyway.

Pulling her mind back to her surroundings, Rey brings her attention to the moonlight; watches a few flecks of dust settle in the silvery beams. From across the room, the shining image of a woman, eyes closed against the blackness of space, comes to her, like a benediction; a grace.

With a sigh, Rey settles down under the covers as sleep, at last, falls over her.

The woman, bathed in a fine, grey powder, her hands outstretched in the light, finds Kylo as well, and his dreams are fraught, before the knowledge of her love reaches him.

_No one’s ever really gone_ , she whispers, watching her son's lashes fluttering above the crest of his cheekbones as he slips into deeper sleep.

When he wakes, hours later, he knows Rey saw her too – and heard his own words, filtering through the night. He had reached her, just as his master ordered.

“This will bring the girl to me,” Snoke growls. But as far as Kylo can tell, he’s doing this to bring her to _him_. He couldn’t bear Snoke’s discipline over his failure at Starkiller Base; couldn’t bear the thought of his losses, of being beaten by the girl. He viewed his intrusions as small victories. _I can come and go anytime_ , he sneers, and proves it, later, by appearing bare-chested as Rey strides across the rain-soaked earth for shelter.

In time, though, Kylo bleeds a little of his own feelings into their conversations, and fragments of poetry or long-forgotten lyrics emerge from his thoughts. When Rey, again, appears to him after a passing shower spread over the island, Kylo murmurs,

_Water falls from the bright air_

_It falls like hair_

_Falling across a young girl’s shoulders_.

He revels in the smallest smile teasing at her lips, brightening her lovely face.

One evening, as Kylo climbs into bed, his loneliness overwhelms him. Reaching out with the Force, he finds her, and throws a few lines her way, like an embrace.

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

To his surprise, Rey answers.

_Two drifters, off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see_

_We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend_

_My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me_

In the darkness, on board Snoke’s damned ship, Kylo – _Ben_ – smiles as he hears Rey’s reply. _My huckleberry friend_ , he thinks. _Two drifters_.

_Alone, we’re nothing_ , he tells her. _But together, we’ll see the world_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://youtu.be/7YqQ4fKYj30?t=1m29s
> 
> Moon River Songwriters: Johnny Mercer / Henry Mancini © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uirBWk-qd9A
> 
> Water Falls Written by: Jim Jarmusch © Inkjet Productions  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GiKmnsVwRqM
> 
> This story © A. Soper. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
